leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DocTanner/Bridge, the Space Weaver
Bridge, the Space Weaver is a custom work-in-progress champion forLeague of Legends. Abilities Bridge does not have base attack damage, nor does he gain any per level. Instead, his auto-attacks deal magic damage equal to 50 20% AP)}}. This damage is an on-hit effect. This effect has an on-attack cost of per attack and cannot be turned off. If Bridge does not have enough mana for the attack, the percent-AP bonus is not applied. }} Bridge warps space around a target point, dealing magic damage to enemies in an area and slowing them by 35%. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 350 }} Bridge recieves a buff that provides mana equal to 20% of all damage he takes. If Reality Sink's active is applied to an ally, that ally recieves the same buff. |description2 = Bridge warps the space around an allied champion or minion, shielding them from damage for a short time and applying Reality Sink's passive buff to them. The passive remains applied for the full duration, even if the shield is destroyed. If the shielded ally dies while the passive is in effect, Reality Sink's cooldown resets. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 0 |costtype = mana |range = 600 }} Bridge blinks a short distance. This breaks any leashes currently attached to him and causes any projectiles in flight to miss. Sidestep also removes any slow or root effects currently applied to Bridge. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 300 }} Bridge tears a hole through space, creating a one-way tunnel between his current position and another point on the map. Mana cost and cooldown scale based on tunnel distance. Bridge immediately travels through the tunnel, which remains open for 6 seconds. Champions, including enemies, can click on the tunnel entrance to transport to the exit. The tunnel's duration is reduced by 1 second for each champion to pass through it after Bridge. Travel through the tunnel causes true damage to all champions other than Bridge. Enemies take damage based off Bridge's AP, while allies take damage based on the length of the tunnel. |leveling = Distance}} |cooldown = Distance)}} |cost = Distance)}} |costtype = mana |range = Global }} Ability Details Twisting Attacks Twisting Attacks applies an on-hit effect to each of Bridge's attacks. * applies the full damage from Twisting Attacks to secondary targets without costing additional mana. * Twisting Attacks does not benefit from spell vamp or life steal and does not proc or . * Spell shields do not block the bonus damage. * Damage from Twisting Attacks is not reflected by . * Critical strikes do not increase the bonus damage. * Bonus damage applies to structures and neutral minions. Warp Field Warp field is a ground-targeted area of effect ability that deals magic damage and applies a slow. The AoE damage and size increase with the level of the ability. Sidestep Sidestep is a short-range blink which removes all leashes such as . * Ranged auto-attacks, including those from turrets, which are in the air when Sidestep is cast will miss. The damage and any on-hit effects from missed shots will not be applied. * Melee auto-attacks which have started their animation but not yet applied damage will also miss. * Sidestep is not considered damage mitigation. So effects and items such as Thornmail and Bridge's Reality Sink will not be applied. * will unlock (and go on the reduced cooldown) if it is being channeled. If the projectile is already in the air, it will fly to Bridge's previous location and miss. (Bridge can still be hit if he gets in the shot's path.) * will still apply to Bridge similar to effects with cause a champion to become untargetable. Reality Sink * The passive effect of Reality Sink does not reduce incoming damage. * Bridge receives mana equal to a percentage of the damage taken after mitigation. (i.e. after magic resist and armor are applied.) * Damage absorbed by an absorption shield such as the active effect of Reality Sink or is considered damage taken and does generate mana. * The mana generated by Reality Sink cannot cause a champion to exceed their normal maximum mana. However, excess mana is "buffered" for a few seconds and will be applied after mana is spent. * The active effect of Reality Sink provides an absorption shield to an ally. This shield absorbs all types of damage, including true damage. * If Bridge applies the active effect from himself, it will still apply the passive. This allows Bridge to recieve twice the normal percentage of mana for the duration of the active. * Reality Sink's cooldown starts when the shield expires or is destroyed, even if the mana generation effect is still applied. Tear Space * The tunnel's entrance and exit are visible to allies on the minimap. * The tunnel's exit is visible on the enemy minimap if it is outside fog of war at any time during its duration. * If Bridge does not have enough mana to travel the selected distance, the spell will not activate. If range indicators are turned on, the range shown will be the maximum distance possible with Bridge's current mana pool. * Tear Space damages allies that pass through it, as well as enemies. If an ally would take lethal damage, they will not enter the tunnel. Note: This does not account for any damage over time effects. Category:Custom champions